Lucrezia Onoskelis
Lucrezia Onoskelis(ルクレツィア・オーノースケリズ; Rukuretsu~ia ōnōsukerizu) is the Head-maid of the Gremory House and a supporting character in Highschool DxD: Яe-birth Underworld Visit mini-arc. The descendant of the Onoskelis house of Extra Devils, she was suppose to be Nemesis Gremory's husband had not be born a female, instead becoming her second must trustworthy friend. She's also the keykeeper to various doors around the Gremory mansion, and Ichijou Tsukino's first affair. Appearance Lucrezia is described as being a pretty young woman, only a few years older than Ichijou and Berolina, of azure hair wrapped in a low ponytail, bright orange eyes and soft and fair skin, with long legs and slender figure. More often than not, Lucrezia also uses spectacles which give her a more mature look, and is always flashing a mischiveous smile. Being the head maid of the Gremory manor, she is usually wearing the typical black dress and frilly white apron, long white leggings and white maid headgear. According to Ichijou, she also wears black lingerie with gatterbelt. Personality Adopted by the Gremory house due to a trade her parents made with Cohen years ago, Lucrezia is extremely affectinate to them, serving them without question and with an unbreakable loyalty to the Gremory name, specially Nemesis, who she loves the most, yet can't ever marry. Lucrezia's loyalty to the Gremory is unshakeable, and she also grows infatuated by those who either share the same feelings or protect said members, the reason why she grew enamored with Ichijou. However, she's not free from jealousy, as she hates Nero for his position as Nemesis's lover, and has quite the rocky relationship with Aria, Nemesis's queen. Polite, loyal and quiet, Lucrezia can also be quite flirty and mischiveous, since her idea for punishment is 'sexual torture' by various plays of BSDM on those who don't follow the rules. After taking a like of Ichijou, she offered her virginity to him for 'taking care of Berolina', performacing other sexy services along the way to 'repay' him, even though she stated she'd never really do it. Despite not being able to ever consumate her love for Nemesis, Lucrezia is actually easy-going about it, following a philosophy that she could find her own way despite her sorrows. Ichijou notes that she's way more mature than she looks for that. Yet, Lucrezia tries anything to make her feel she's loved, including offering to sleep on the same bed as Ichijou for her to know 'how sleeping with a lover feels like'. She seems to like cappucinos just like Nemesis, and tends to say "well, if you excuse me", more like a catchphrase. History Lucrezia was born a few years later than Nemesis and Aria. A member of the Onoskelis clan of Extra Devils, Cohen and Alice offered her parents that they would give them some lands in the Gremory territory if they could produce a heir to marry Nemesis with. The deal was closed, but Lucrezia was born a female, making them instead turn her into the head maid until the Gremory lineage produces a male heir. During such meantime, Lucrezia met and fell in love with Nemesis, the girl she was suppose to marry, but instead turned into one of her closest friends. Powers & Abilities 'Immense Speed and Accuracy -' Being the head maid of the Gremory house, and a good one at that, Lucrezia has shown the ability to toss poisonous darts and silverware with great speed and accuracy, enough to be compared to a shot of a bullet. Even Knights Guan Yu and Annabelle had trouble reacting in time against her shoots. 'Melt -' The Onoskelis main inherited ability, this skill allows Lucrezia to turn her body into a jelly-like substance which can melt things into her body and bypass objects through herself without lasting damage, as when Ichijou could touch her womb by passing his hand through her skin and her way to guard the master key: Into her own brain. 'Aphrodisiac presence -' A second ability of the Onoskelis females, Lucrezia's very existence can have aprodisiac properties, which intensity she can control at will. She can produce a vapor made out of her own sweat to incite sexual desire upon others, and sharing saliva or other fluids with her can also serve as a tonic for more activities. However, the effects of it cannot affect those with strong will or after great shocks, as Ichijou hit his head on the bathtub in order to escape her grasp and lose control over his body. Said skill has the side effect of great infatuation towards Lucrezia, and according to Ichijou, smells quite nice. Equipments 'Poisonous darts -' As a matter of security, Lucrezia carries with herself some crimson-colored poisonous darts which can paralyze its victims for a few minutes, which combined with her deathly accuracy, proves to be quite the efficient weaponry. 'Master Key -' The master key of the Gremory house and all its territory, guarded only by the Head Maid and Head Butler. Lucrezia has a copy of said key hidden within her skull between each side of her brain thanks to her inherited ability. Trivia * Her appearance is based on Minato Subaru from soukou akki muramasa. She's also named after Lucrezia Noin from the Gundam Series. * In demonology, Onoskelis was a female demon with a beautiful form mentioned in the Testament of Solomon, which is said to Sometimes strangle men; sometimes pervert them from their true natures. Her aphrodisiac powers is a reference to said demon. * She's the first lesbian character in Highschool DxD: Яe-birth, being in love with Nemesis. * Lucrezia's favorite word is apparently "indulgence". * Lucrezia likes her coffee black. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Characters